


Achaeans vs Trojans

by Tabata



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Ulisse vive la sua vita in un costante stato di prostrazione da settimane perché la sua squadra deve assolutamente vincere la prossima partita, ma l'unica possibilità che gliAchaeanshanno di battere iTrojansè tragicamente rappresentata dall'egocentrico quarterback Achille.Il resto è epica.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus
Kudos: 4
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Achaeans vs Trojans

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per: COW-T#10  
> prompt: Mitologia Greca e Romana

La bella stagione si avvicina, l'intera scuola è presa dall'usuale fermento legato all'approssimarsi della fine delle lezioni e Ulisse vive la sua vita in un costante stato di prostrazione da settimane, come al solito.

Seduto a bordo campo sulla panchina, osserva sconsolato le statistiche del campionato che sta per concludersi: una serie di infiniti lutti, per dirla nelle immortali parole del preside che, di fronte ai loro risultati stampati nero su bianco, lo ha invitato non troppo velatamente a portare a casa la prossima partita oppure a portare il suo sedere e quello di metà dei suoi compagni di squadra in classe a studiare. Nessuno di loro ha la benché minima speranza di venire promosso se non con i crediti extra per meriti sportivi, il problema è che mancano i meriti.

L'inizio del campionato era stato anche promettente: nuovi giocatori, tanta grinta, erano scesi in campo pronti a spaccare il mondo e avevano anche vinto tutta una serie di partite che avevano fatto sperare al povero Ulisse che forse questa volta potevano anche cavarsela. Tuttavia, non era andata così, ovviamente, perché la sua era una vita di stenti e lui evidentemente doveva soffrire.

Una questione di donne aveva diviso la squadra – tanto per cambiare – e nel litigio che ne era seguito tra due giocatori, avevano perso il quarterback. Il resto erano stati, appunto, infiniti lutti. Non avevano più vinto neanche una sola partita e adesso dovevano vincere per forza questa, contro i Trojans, i loro rivali, i quali si erano arrampicati in cima alla classifica nelle prime due settimane e lì erano rimasti inamovibili e intoccati dalle beghe loro o di chiunque altro. 

La sola speranza della squadra, a questo punto, è Achille, che è non solo il quarterback di cui sopra, ma anche la personale croce di Ulisse, il peso che si porta dietro attaccato metaforicamente a parti del proprio corpo che non vuole nominare, l'angoscia della sua esistenza, una piaga di proporzioni epiche da cui però dipende, tristemente quanto innegabilmente, il destino di una squadra composta quasi interamente da giocatori con le mani imburrate.

Achille è quello che si definisce un talento naturale e sul campo è in grado di fare miracoli. E' indistruttibile – in maniera quasi inquietante, Ulisse lo ha visto scontrarsi frontalmente con due energumeni alti e larghi il triplo di lui ed uscirne completamente indenne, senza un graffio e con ancora la permanente – e agile come un gatto. Peccato che sia anche un dito al culo di notevoli proporzioni e Ulisse si farebbe prendere a martellate nelle rotule pur di non dover andare ad implorarlo di tornare a giocare, ma non ha alternative perché nessun altro lo farà al posto suo. Preferiscono tutti quanti perdere che rivolgere la parola ad Achille, questa è la situazione.

Ulisse ha provato a prendere in considerazione qualche altra opzione. Potrebbe, ad esempio, cambiare sport – il cricket non è malvagio, anche se non riesce a capirne le regole. O magari il polo, uno sport chic da persona per bene, del tutto diverso dalla rissa tra scimmie che pratica adesso. Oppure potrebbe trovarsi un hobby, magari prendere la patente nautica come suo nonno e farsi una barca. Gli piacerebbe girare per il mondo e vedere posti nuovi. Anche darsi al fai-da-te è una possibilità. Ha sempre avuto quest'idea un po' fuori di testa di costruire una casa intera con le proprie mani a partire dal letto. Un metaforone che levati.

Ci ha pensato a tutte queste cose, non è che non ci ha pensato, ma la verità è che sente una responsabilità verso la squadra e, anche se non frega niente a nessuno e ora sono tutti ad ingozzarsi come maiali in caffetteria invece ad allenarsi perché tanto sono già tutti convinti di perdere, lui non può semplicemente voltare le spalle agli _Achaeans_ e darsi al bricolage. Non sarebbe da lui.

Così, se la soluzione al loro problema è tragicamente incarnata da Achille, altrettanto tragicamente Ulisse si immolerà per la causa.

Lo trova di fronte al suo armadietto – o all'altare che ha innalzato a se stesso e nel quale ogni tanto ripone anche dei libri di scuola. “Ah! Uli,” lo chiama Achille senza voltarsi, mentre si controlla i denti in uno dei tanti specchi che tiene là dentro. “Vuoi vedere il mio nuovo collage di cose che mi ispirano?”

Ulisse osserva l'antina dell'armadietto interamente tappezzata da fotografie di Patroclo, l'attuale ragazzo di Achille, alcune delle quali avrebbe preferito non vedere mai nella sua esistenza. “Qui ci sono solo delle foto di Patroclo,” gli fa notare.

“Esatto,” Achille si spruzza una nube di profumo addosso, prima di pettinarsi. “Il suo sedere è disegnato dagli Dei, Uli. Cos'altro c'è di più ispirante?”

Ulisse potrebbe citare almeno duecento altre cose anche senza pensarci, ma non ha il tempo né la voglia e poi sarebbe inutile, quindi tanto vale. “Sono qui per parlare con te.”

“Ti ascolto.”

E' già qualcosa. “Tu sai perfettamente in che condizioni versa la squadra,” Ulisse vorrebbe prenderla larga, ma non può passare qui nel corridoio l'intera mattinata – ha lezione di algebra che, vista la situazione, sarà meglio che segua in caso debba dare l'esame – e gli sembra già una tortura sufficiente essere qui per prolungarla anche con dei giri di parole. “Abbiamo bisogno di te per portare a casa la prossima partita.”

“Potrei considerarlo. Agamennone gioca?”

“Senza di lui siamo uno in meno perché non abbiamo rimpiazzi, quindi sì, gioca.”

Achille chiude l'armadietto e si studia le unghie. “Allora no.”

Ulisse fa un respiro profondo, conta fino a cento e poi sorride nervosamente. “Sono passati mesi dalla storia di Briseide. Quei due non stanno neanche più insieme, tu stai con un altro e lei si è trasferita in un'altra scuola. Perché stiamo ancora qui a parlarne?”

“Perché io non dimentico.”

Ulisse invece dimenticherebbe volentieri ogni cosa: la squadra, la partita che li attende, perfino l'aver mai imparato a giocare a football quando aveva cinque anni. L'oblio, ecco quello che vuole, vincere alla lotteria e trasferirsi per sempre su un isola sperduta circondato da maiali e papaie, possibilmente tra le braccia di una bella donna che lo imbocca di chicchi d'uva, e non sentire mai più parlare di niente che non sia l'eterno paradiso in cui vive. Invece è qui a convincere lui a fare l'unica altra cosa che gli riesce fare nella vita a parte rompere i coglioni. “Ascolta—“

“Potrei però considerare la tua offerta,” prosegue Achille.

“Non ho fatto nessuna offerta.”

“Se vengo pagato e mi viene assegnato uno spogliatoio personale.”

“Allora, intanto nessuno viene pagato perché siamo al liceo, quindi ripigliati. E nessuno avrà uno spogliatoio personale perché questa scuola è piena di debiti ed è già tanto se abbiamo un campo.”

Achille scrolla le spalle e infila le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. “Questo, però, sembra un problema tuo, Uli. Lascia che ti faccia una domanda che può in qualche modo aiutarti a comprendere la situazione: chi è in fondo alla classifica e perderà anche questa partita se non mi trova uno spogliatoio?”

Ulisse lo guarda incredulo. “Guarda che vincere serve anche a te,” risponde sconfortato. “Come pensi di passare quest'anno se nemmeno giochi?”

“Mia madre pagherà qualcuno. Cosa vuoi che ne sappia, io? Allora, quello spogliatoio?”

*

Alla partita, ovviamente, ci vanno senza quaterback e, durante il riscaldamento, Ulisse si mette l'animo in pace. I Trojans li stermineranno e finiranno tutti per ripetere l'anno. Questo è il loro destino e gli conviene accettarlo perché l'alternativa è vivere nell'angoscia, ma lui ha diciassette anni e due ulcere e non gli sembra il caso di farsene venire un'altra. Si è praticamente quasi convinto quando dal fondo del campo vede avanzare Achille: la divisa perfettamente stirata, il casco lucido, la camminata decisa. 

E' un miracolo, pensa Ulisse. Siamo salvi. 

Gli va incontro per parlargli, ma Achille solleva una mano per fermarlo. Da quel poco che vede di lui sotto il casco, Ulisse intuisce un cipiglio determinato e si convince che l'amico abbia trovato in sé un briciolo di responsabilità e amore per i suoi compagni e sia qui per combattere. Il resto della squadra va in visibilio, caschi vengono lanciati in aria, balli vengono improvvisati, perfino Agamennone intona qualche strofa di un canto tradizionale che gli fa guadagnare un giro di applausi.

Sono pronti, sono carichi.

Ed è comunque un disastro.

Ore dopo la fine della partita, Ulisse ripensa al momento esatto in cui tutto – ma proprio tutto quanto – è andato in malora e lo individua nell'istante in cui ha sentito il _crack_ violento e devastante della testa di Patroclo che si fratturava all'interno del casco come un uovo contro il bordo della zuppiera mentre il corpo di Ettore impattava contro di lui, generando un terremoto in Cina.

Se chiude gli occhi può ancora vedere la scena al rallentatore. Ettore, il quarterback avversario, questa montagna umana, questo animale che si nutre solo ed esclusivamente di proteine pure fin dall'infanzia, che spacca la legna con le mani, quasi un esperimento genetico del governo, che si lancia nella mischia. Unico obbiettivo: Achille.

Quando corre, la terra trema. Non è un essere umano, è un macigno staccatosi dal fianco della montagna che rotola a valle pronto a schiacciarti. E' una punizione divina, la sberla che la vita è pronta a darti quando credi di avere finalmente una gioia. Pensavi, eh? E invece no, posala che non è tua. 

Ettore pensa di avere davanti Achille, il suo nemico giurato, l'unica altra persona su questo campo che possa tenergli testa. Tutti lo pensano, anche Ulisse, che è felice per una volta in vita sua. Pensa: ora vedi come questo armadio a due ante si schianta contro Achille e ne esce smontato che neanche all'IKEA. E' già pronto a raccogliere tutte le viti e le brugole, a metterle in un sacchettino e riconsegnarle alla squadra avversaria. Già pregusta la vittoria quando Achille risorgerà intatto dalle macerie di Ettore e realizzerà il _touchdown_ che li porterà alla vittoria.

Invece la testa di Achille fa quel suono da incubo e poi Achille si invola spinto dall'impatto nella stratosfera. Trovano lui e tre gabbiani privi di sensi in fondo al campo e solo allora si accorgono che sotto al casco c'è Patroclo. Se ne accorgono loro, ma se ne accorge anche Achille – quello vero – che irrompe come una furia in campo ancora in pigiama.

Quando il preside arriva – con calma, perché chissà dov'era – e chiede conto e ragione di quello che è successo, Ulisse vorrebbe essere in grado di spiegargli ogni cosa con la stessa accuratezza con cui la ricorda, ma nel frattempo gli altri giocatori, presi dal panico, hanno dato il campo alle fiamme, la madre di Patroclo sta urlando dagli spalti che li denuncerà tutti e la polizia rincorre Achille, seduto al volante del pullman delle trasferte, che sta trascinando l'ingombrante corpo di Ettore in circolo attorno al crocchio di paramedici inginocchiati accanto a Patroclo.

Ulisse non ce l'ha la forza di cominciare a spiegare. Onestamente, non sa neanche da dove partire. Così, lentamente, comincia a estraniarsi – dalle urla, dai pianti, dal disastro di questa partita – e torna a pensare di cambiare completamente hobby. Gli scacchi o il giardinaggio. Magari il cavallo?


End file.
